


Enamored Forever

by ReikiPackaging



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, It still has a plot, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikiPackaging/pseuds/ReikiPackaging
Summary: After Kouga and Kagome are in love, will they take the final step to mate and finalize her as the alpha bitch of the Western Lands? Or will hesitation tear them apart forever?Heed the tags, kids. They aren't there for my entertainment.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Kudos: 35





	Enamored Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enamored](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570700) by Maddie-San. 



> This could stand on its own as smut-core, but is actually an alternate ending to one of my favorite stories.
> 
> Credit for inspiration story and this particular universe goes to Maddie-San and her work, Enamored.  
> I did try to get in touch to ask permission for this, but it has been a while since she was writing. If anyone has her contact info, I would really like to at least tell her what I've done to her story.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7616060/1/Enamored

Prologue/Synopsis of Inspiration work that you really should read because it is an awesome story: Naraku and the jewels are still on the loose. After another fight with Inuyasha, Kagome flees to the well and her home on Kirara, but they are attacked and near-mortally wounded before they arrive. Some of Kouga's men find her and eventually Kirara, and bring them back to the den. Winter is well on the way, and a comatose Kagome is in no shape to travel. Kouga takes it on himself to care for her, and his pack looks after the little Neko. After she awakens with frightening scars, she begins wondering about the Inu-clan, but none have made their way to the Western Lands to find her. Sango and Miroku search tirelessly, as best they can, with a distracted hanyou torn between searching for Kagome and seeking out Kikyo. At the den, Kagome finds that she is happy and developing feelings for a Kouga she never knew, even as she wars within herself at the hope Inuyasha will come. Kagome eventually learns of Inuyasha's betrayal even as she finds herself falling for Kouga. I hope that's enough backstory to explain some of the current goings on, without giving away too much of the inspiration story.

His need was so strong. He wanted to take her right then, but that left her vulnerable to gazing eyes. He couldn’t allow anyone to see his Kagome in a compromising position. He couldn’t allow anyone to see her so vulnerable. He tore himself away, with a smirk he said, “Let’s go somewhere more private”. In a whirl of wind, he swooped her up and before she fully registered where they were, they were back in his den. He gently laid her on his furs and reopened her kimono. The sight before him stole his breath and he did the only thing he could to calm himself. He kissed her, with the full need he felt inside him. Looking in her eyes, he moved to position himself between her legs and on top of her. He crushed her breasts with his heaving chest and cradled her head in his hands. He looked in her eyes and sniffed for any hint of reservation from her, and found none. “I need you” was the only thing he could find to say, and she looked at him and smiled, pulling his head toward her. He unleashed his need, biting at her lips, grasping at her waist. Then she said it.

“Mark me.” She knew what it meant to him and she knew what it meant for them.She was all in. She had realized how much he meant to her and that all of her fears were useless. She realized her heart was all in with Kouga and she could find a way to make it work with them. Kagome had a twinge of guilt and felt a bit like it was too sudden, but she finally had a hold on how she felt and what she had with Kouga was real. She could travel back to visit her family, she could hunt jewel shards and she needed to hone her Miko powers. As uncertain as she had been all along, she realized while she was staring into the emptiness that she had a lot to learn, but he had proven himself trustworthy, he had given her life, and he trusted her abilities all along. She could make this all work and she wanted HIM. She’d hidden and tried to deny it for so long, but in the end he was what she wanted and the one to touch her heart deeply. 

Suddenly, he was the one who wasn’t sure. With his cock pressing into her core, staring into her eyes, grateful she was in his arms, she was asking for forever. Did she know? Did she know what she was even asking? If she changed her mind, he would be the one to be forever bound to her. He didn’t think she would even feel it. He didn’t think she would be bound, have the profound bond he would. And why had she suddenly changed her mind? Everything in him was screaming to mate and mark her, but he could not. Not now. It seemed to sudden and he ran. 

He cursed himself for getting up and running. He found himself at the castle, mourning the loss of his pack and his woman. She would never give him another chance like that again. His deep grief tore at his soul and he howled at the moonless sky. He couldn’t bear any more heartbreak. He couldn’t bear the loss. He found himself sinking into the earth, in his own desperation and pity. 

She couldn’t fucking believe it. She gave herself over to him and he bolted. She was all in and asked him for the thing he most wanted, and he just… left. The feudal era was too cruel and she was done. She would go home and lick her wounds. She would find a new life and move on. From Inuyasha, from Kouga. It didn’t matter. She didn’t even care about the jewel now. She had to get out. The den was suffocating and the one person she believed would be there was gone. He hadn’t said anything. He just left. More empty promises, when she was really starting to believe it could work. 

She gathered her strength and walked to the den opening. Gintu was there to insist she should stay inside and not leave. He knew Kouga had ran out earlier, and if he let her leave unprotected he would be in big trouble. She narrowed her eyes and, in frustration shouted at him, “I am a big girl and I will leave if I damn well please!” His pack mentality got the better of him, he already saw her as his alpha bitch and almost immediately backed down, allowing her passage. He felt like it was a bad move and he would hear about it, but he couldn’t very well forbid her. She was his sis, but she was also his alpha. He begged to come along, just in case, but he saw the fire in her eyes and bowed in submission. 

She stormed off into the night, headed straight to the well. She would be home before sunrise and have breakfast with her family. She would put the whole mess behind her. Tears stormed in her eyes at the betrayal and refusal. He just left. He said he would never leave, that he would never hurt her like Inuyasha yet he did. In an intimate moment, he left. All of his promises were bullshit. He didn’t care, just like Inuyasha didn’t care. She trusted him, and he ran. 

Suddenly she heard a snake hiss. “Youuu are the priesssstessss”, her blood ran cold. “Youuu took the ssssshard from me and almosssst killed meeee. Don’t think I don’t remember. you will pay!” It coiled its body around her and squeezed. She fought. She gathered her power to strike back, but her hands were tied. It barely felt a sizzle. It squeezed harder and stared her in the eyes while it squeezed her life out. With the last breath she could muster, she screamed, “KOUGA!!!” Then everything went black

He was kilometers away, but he heard. He heard her cry HIS name. He was on his feet and running her way instantly. What he saw enraged him. The snake was coiled around her limp body, waiting for her soul to depart. His eyes turned red, his beast kicked in and he ripped the snake’s head off without a second thought. His claws tore through its flesh, freeing Kagomes body. She was covered in blood and snake stink. He couldn’t bear holding her with her in such a state. The only thing he could think to do was run her to the hot springs and cleanse her from this awful event. As he was running with her grasped in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was his fault she was in another life threatening situation. It was his fault she was almost dead… again. He held back tears as he looked on her limp body. Her heartbeat was erratic and her breathing was weak. He had done the one thing he promised to never do. He had hurt her and it almost cost her her life. He held her closer and apologized over and over again. Why had he fled and not stayed to tell her what he was feeling? Why did he make her feel unwanted and betrayed? The guild was overwhelming. He had vowed to protect her, as his woman and part of his pack. It seemed he could do nothing but fail. 

Night turned to morning and morning turned to midday. Still, he held her in the hot spring with only her face out of the water. The serpents blood was gone and all that remained was the beautiful woman he held in his arms. How could he return to his pack and explain what had happened? How could he be forgiven? How could he forgive himself? It rolled over and over in his mind. He wasn’t sure if she would slip out of existence forever or if she would wake up. Still, he held her, unable to bring himself to further action. His sobs tore through him like he was losing his own soul, he had failed to notice that her heartbeat was strong and her breathing was regular. “K-Kouga?” she whispered. She willed her hand to his face and his puffy eyes shot open, looking at her like he had seen a ghost. He stiffened but never let his hold on her waiver. Then his eyes met hers and his sobs renewed. “I’m so sorry Kagome!” was all he could croak. Her lips stretched into a gentle smile, her eyes dreamy and no thought of his abandonment rang in her memory. Kouga’s body warmed her and she felt safe. She turned her face into his armor clad chest, gripping his arm. “ I’m so sorry!” he wailed. He had been scared she would vow herself to him then leave. She had been so uncertain, while he had been absolutely sure. The sudden change scared him. He was taking it slow and “trying” with her. He never imagined her ‘yes’ would come so soon. He had fled in a panic and she nearly died because of it. He had broken his promise to protect her. Naraku was still out there to threaten his pack, and everything he held dear. Everything was falling apart around him. He had always been self assured, a good leader. But now. he felt like he was useless and hopeless. 

It took her a few moments to collect her memories of recent events. The snake. Alone. Going home. HIM leaving. Then, she was hurt all over again. He was lost in his own thoughts, while staring in her deep chocolate eyes. When she spoke, it almost spooked him. “Why?” The melodic voice rang in his ears and he almost collapsed… whether from relief or pain or regret, he did not know. “Why did you leave? I thought… I never… You hurt me.” It was all she could muster in the moment. Even when Inuyasha never came for her, it didn’t hurt this bad. She trusted him and believed in him, but he left. She threw herself out of his arms so that she was standing on her own. Her own emotion threatened to pull her into the water, but she made herself stare him in the eyes, her own eyes glistening with tears. “You said you would never…” her words failing as she determined to walk away, her words failing to express the deep pain she felt.

He could smell it on her, the deep sadness, the anger… betrayal. And it crushed him. If he could have sent himself to hell that moment, he would have. He did the one thing he vowed to never do. He was the source of her pain. He was the reason for her tears, and he deserved it. “I WAS SCARED!”, he screamed the only defense he could. “I love you more than my own life. I need you. You are everything to me” he wailed. He had never felt this weak. He had never been this weak. He didn’t utter those words to keep her there. He yelled them because that is what he felt. His head hung low, his bangs hiding his aqua blue eyes, his large frame sunk to a much smaller person. Everything slipped through his fingers because he was WEAK. She had finally asked him for the thing he truly desired and he ran. He wasn’t afraid of forever; he was afraid of her… this tiny little miko who made his world whole. If she left he would be shattered; if she left after he marked her, he would lay down and die. He knew that was the one thing he could not survive, and he ran. 

Kagome felt his aura expand with despair. In that moment, she knew what he was saying was his absolute truth. She turned and cupped his cheek with her hand. She wanted him to look her in the eyes to confirm what she already knew. She was his everything and he was becoming hers. His eyes were still teary, tears streamed down his face. He felt weak and vulnerable, but her touch required he look her in the eye. When he did, his heart filled with a hope and a joy he couldn’t imagine. She loved him and she feared losing him just as much as he did her. Her eyes, her scent, spoke her absolute truth. “I love you and I want forever with you. If you don’t want that back, I’ll go home to my own time.” She didn’t know how long her forever would be, and she didn’t know how she would collect the jewel fragments in the Feudal Era without his protection, but she knew in that moment that if he didn’t trust her it was useless anyway. If he didn’t trust her to stay by his side, he was as fickle as Inuyasha. Her heart had already broken into a million pieces and she had survived. She survived her own insecurity, she had survived being disposed of. She could walk away. 

The look in her eyes gave him the courage to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her with passion he himself didn’t know he possessed. “Ya can’t get away that easy. I will love you with everything I got. And I won’t ever run away from you again.” he said before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and devouring her lips.

The whole pack knew he was distraught when he left the den. They knew she wasn’t ok when she left either. As she got closer, they could smell her injury. They all feared the worst. Kouga was dripping with desire and they didn’t know what to make of the scent coming off their sis. Nonetheless, he came in carrying her in his arms, with her nose nuzzling his neck. They were more at ease knowing their alpha and alpha bitch were home. But everyone kept their distance.  
He brought her back to his cave and dropped to his knees before letting her gently down on the fur. He had to do this right; he had to show her how he really was all in. He had been scared, and he still didn’t understand the ‘sudden’ change in her heart, but he had bared it all for her. He had thought the worst and she had shown him the best. His life would end if she pulled back now. He knew this was it. 

As soon as she was on the fur, her cheeks burned red. She knew what she was planning to do and he smelled her spicy scent. He was confused why she smelled so aroused, but he was all in. For whatever she desired. He sat, staring at her, as she unknotted her obi. He didn’t deserve her after what he had done. His eyes widened to full blue orbs as she opened it to reveal herself to him. Everything was on display to him, and him alone. He didn’t even know where to look. All of her was open to his gaze. His loins burned for her, but he was frozen in place. A shy smile stretched across her face as she looked at him looking at her. Her cheeks burned, yet she was “trying” again. She felt her blush spread down to her chest and her scarred belly. Her whole body was fire. Her scent of arousal was intoxicating. She lay bare for him and was silently asking him to make a move. He… all he could do was swallow his own heart. Memories of making her orgasm and moan his name consumed him. He could feel himself being consumed by his desire for her… by her desire for him. He was frozen in place, until her tiny hand grasped his jaw and pulled him close. Once his nose was almost touching hers, he devoured her lips. His fangs nipped at her lips, his hands roamed her waist. He had died and gone to heaven. Her whole body was open to his touch. He roamed her hips, her belly, her breasts, her cunt. She moaned and cried out for more. No matter where he touched, he left trails of fire on her skin. She moaned his name and that was it for him. His fangs once again grazed her neck, and she arched up for more. She bared her whole neck to him, her head thrown back and breasts pushed out. She grasped his hair and pulled him closer to her neck. “Please mark me” she urged. His everything had asked for forever. She wanted him. “I can’t. It will hurt.” he replied. She flung herself at him, sure of this more than anything ever in her life. HIs instinct took over in that moment and he bit down. The taste of her blood was so sweet he could hardly bear it. He lapped at her blood with his tongue as his hand pawed at her breast. He had done it. He had marked her as his own. She was his. She wanted to be his and his heart swelled with pride. He smiled like he had never smiled in his life and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

He nuzzled her neck and was basking in the glow of her promise, but her need was not yet fulfilled. “Make love to me” she said, simply. Her request was his quest! He lowered himself to taste her nectar and was rewarded generously. She was dripping wet. His tongue lapped at her delicate folds. His fingers caressed her deepest cavern. She moaned, she screamed his name. At one point, she zapped him accidentally, but rather than hurt, he felt full of her. He couldn’t bring himself to take her hymen. He knew it would hurt her and he couldn’t bear to hurt her for even a moment. He had barely raked it with his fingertip and she had winced in pain. He wanted to sink himself into her, but he could not hurt her again. He probed, gently, in her folds. He kissed her and caressed her breasts. He roamed her whole body. But he couldn’t bring himself to cause her pain, even if he was in pain from his own need. 

She finally roused from her orgasmic bliss long enough to recognize he was actively avoiding fucking her fully. He would dip in then pull out and do something else. The tease fucking was driving her mad. She wanted to feel him, all of him, inside her. The teasing had to stop. She grasped his shoulders and tried to roll them over. Her strength was laughable compared to his and he clearly didn’t understand what she was doing. Out of frustration she cried, “On your back!” He complied without really understanding why she was upset. “What Kagome wants, Kagome gets” he humorously thought to himself. She stared him in the eyes, her own full of passion and lust. He liked where this was going. Then he felt it. She lowered herself onto him. He had dipped in her moist wetness a few times, but was afraid of hurting her. As much as he wanted to sink himself into her depths, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He would not be the cause of her pain. But she was rolling her hips, swirling his cock around her cunt as he sank deeper into her. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was feel. Her eyes were rolling back, her moans were enticing, Her scent was intoxicating. His feral side wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and fuck her until she couldn’t move, until she was absolutely ruined to anyone but him. But the side of him that was in control stayed statue still. He felt when he hit her hymen, or when she hit it with his cock. And he was frozen. She inched up until he almost popped out and let her whole weight fall onto him. He felt her tense, then she grabbed hold of his neck. He pumped his fists to fight the urge to save her from the pain, but then he found his hands grasping her hips. She was moaning into his neck. He could smell the blood from the mark he had left; he could smell the blood from her torn hymen. 

She started slowly rolling her hips on him and the sensation was too much. If he didn’t start moving, her tight core was going to strangle him. He moved his hips, slowly at first. She moaned. Her scent spiked, she was beyond aroused. If he was honest, so was he. He had the girl of his dreams bearing his mark and riding him right now. He was in heaven. He pulled her up, then dropped her down. Her moan hitched and he knew he was hitting the right spot. His need to be dominant kicked in and he rolled them over so she was on her back. The hard part had passed, and he needed to possess her, claim her, and most importantly make her cum. His mouth went back to her tender neck, grazing it and lapping at it. His hands roamed from her hips to her waist, to her amazing breasts and back down. His cock was nestled in her depths and he was letting her adjust to his size. But all of him was in tune with all of her and he couldn’t help but hold his breath at how amazing she was. He pulled out and took a chance on slamming himself back in. She screamed. Not a scream of pain, but a scream of passion. She felt full and his cock felt so fucking good. She arched for more, which he was more than happy to provide. He pulled out and slammed it in again, causing the same reaction. His mouth, his hands, his cock, his heart, his eyes, all fully were focused on her. If he could please his mate…. HIS MATE. HIS KAGOME. he would be the happiest being on earth. 

He could feel her inner walls clenching at him, sucking him in. He didn’t want to cum yet, but he knew he couldn’t last much longer. He paused to look in her eyes, to feel her. She had already come multiple times but he wanted to do more. She deserved everything. But he knew he couldn’t continue much longer. Her body was pressed against him, he was buried in her, and she was demanding more from him. “Kagome, I can’t hold back much longer” he spoke gently against her lips. He didn’t know what she might want. They hadn’t discussed this. It had all happened so fast. She was his mate now, HIS MATE, but he din’t know if she was ready for cubs… He… they… he didn’t know. A devilish smile crept across her face. She burned bright red. She looked toward the fire, showing him her mark. Then, she contracted her inner muscles and milked the sperm from him. His orgasm was explosive, after holding back for so long. He couldn’t believe it was all happening so fast and he couldn’t believe she wanted this right now. But when the alpha bitch spoke, he listened. 

He collapsed in her arms. His nose nuzzled her neck, her arms were wrapped around his muscular back and he could not possibly ask for more from this life. His woman was truly his, and he was hers. He wrapped her up in his arms and slept. He knew that this heaven was his to hold on to. 

Morning came, and before he could fully awaken he felt dozens of wolves near his cave. He bristled, annoyed that his morning after was being disturbed. A slow growl escaped his chest, met by giggles from his pack. Once he broke away from sleep, his eyes shot open, ensuring that no one was peaking at her. After he had made love to her, she had fallen asleep in his arms totally nude. He was in bliss holding her naked body, but with so many others around he felt protective. Surely no one had a death wish, and was looking at her? As his gaze traveled to the cave entrance, he could see no one else was looking in. But he could feel them hover around the entrance. Their joy spilled over, and he knew they were only there to give congratulations. He hoped she would not be disturbed; she looked so peaceful. Then she scrunched her nose and peeked out under sleepy eyelids to ask, “What’s that smell?” His little miko never failed to surprise him. Could humans even feel the effects of the mark? It seems his little miko could...


End file.
